The major modality of therapy for the poisoned patient is removal of poison from the gut and limitation of its absorption. This study examines first a series of adsorbents, measuring their adsorbing capacity and affinity for test drugs that are weak acids, weak bases, and essentially neutral. In addition, adjuvants to the adsorbents are examinee in vitro. When optimal adsorbents and adjuvant combinations are definnd in vitro, their efficacy will be defined in vivo and the relative importance of affinity, capacity, dose, and timing of administration will be analyzed. The comparative efficacy of emesis, lavage, and adsorbents will be examind in poisoned dogs, and following these animal studies the optimal therapy will be evaluated in volunteers and then patients. The ultimate goal of these studies is to define an optimal form of therapy that can be applied in the home by laymen, in the ambulance by paramedics, and in the emergency department by nurses and physicians in initial management of the patient ingesting toxic doses of drugs and poisons.